


Hold Tight

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: Drabbles [20]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (The art is in here with the creator's permission), 7x07, Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Fluff, I can't tage much, Inspired by Art, contains art, during boat sex, it's short, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: A very short exploration of Daenerys' emotions during and immediately after having sex with Jon Snow.





	Hold Tight

Notes(at the beginning of the work instead of the actual Notes because of two reasons: 1 So no one skips information about the amazig painter 2 I don't know how to put links in the actual Notes, my bad)

 

The Lovely man that painted this is Emi ( viianki )

Here is his [Tumblr](http://viianki.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art) , [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/viaanki/) , [Twitter](https://twitter.com/viianki)

Go leave him some love, please!!!

 

 

 

Daenerys had tried to fight it at first. She'd tried to reason with her heart. They were at war, she was a queen she shouldn't be falling for a bastard, she shouldn't be falling in love at all.

 

But there rarely was reasoning with emotions and when he stood at her door, those dark eyes looking at her, saying more than words ever could, she felt herself give in. She opened her door further letting him in but still weary of her heart. Just because she gave in to her desires she didn't have to give in to her emotions, maybe she could handle this like she handled Daario Naharis.

 

Jon was unlike every lovers she'd had before, much more attentive to her pleasure than Drogo and more self-conscious than Daario but no less skilled. She felt herself being pulled in more and more. There was the same storm of emotion in his eyes that she was trying to resist. Maybe she would have succeeded at keeping a distance if they had only lain together, if he had fallen asleep right after, maybe there would have been a chance for her heart.

 

She was entirely lost when he pulled her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face against her shoulder. She closed her eyes, breathing in his scent and enjoying his warmth enveloping him. He was holding her like he had to convince himself that she was real, like she could disappear any second.

 

 

"Dany." Jon whispered into her skin, his scruff sending a shiver down her back as it scraped against her skin. She'd never liked the nickname, it had always made her feel small. She didn't feel small now, she felt safer than she had her entire life. His voice was filled with love, the one word carrying so much. She pressed herself closer to his strong chest and she knew that if he ever let her go he would be leaving with her heart in his hands and with the way he was holding on she would be keeping his.

 

And in this moment Daenerys couldn't find a single thing wrong with any of it, for how could anything that made her feel so warm and calm be bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your precious time. I hope you enjoyed it and I shall boldly ask for one more moment of your day, please leave kudos or even a comment. They are greatly appreciated and nothing will go unread.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> (More gushing about the art:  
> Just look at how beautiful it is! The slight violet/purple hue that gives it something magical. The tiniest crease in between Jon's brows that makes you see how tight he's holding on! The reality of how messy the hair gets. I also cannot with how good the muscles of Jon Snow's arm are because I know how fucking hard it is to draw muscles. Also I can't be bothered with backgrounds so you already have my utmost respect for that. I just love everything about it, it makes me want to analyse it just so I can stare at it for like two hours... okay I'm done.)


End file.
